


Delightful Morning

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I honestly want to write more about these guys. I love them a whole ton, as I have said before, they are my favorite ship. I wanted to write about how they discussed names for their child, well, this is what I came up with. Xander probably shows the most affection towards Sakura, but tries to keep it to a minimum, but that isn't possible when you have the cutest wife in the world. It's just a lot of 'I love you's' from Xander towards her.





	

Sakura sat up, letting the blanket fall to her lap. She turned her head, slightly, to look over to the man she loves, with all of her heart. She smiled as she leaned over to lightly kiss Xander's forehead. It had only been a few years since she had became Queen of Nohr, it took time to adjust with the position, thankfully he was here to help. Sakura might have not felt comfortable, at first, but thanks Xander's tireless effort, the people came to accept Sakura as their queen. She never regretted marrying Xander, or moving to Nohr, not in the slightest. She loved him, she loved him more than anyone, she knew that he felt the same. She look down at her stomach, and placed one of her hands on her baby bump, and started to rub it up and down. 

"It's fourteen weeks today," Sakura smiled. "I really want to meet you, my sweet child." 

Xander finally woke up, he put his arm around her waist, to pull her closer to him. He sat up, and kissed the back of her shoulder, as a smile crossed his lips. "I love you," came out of his mouth as he placed his hands onto his wife's stomach. 

"I love you too," she muttered, turning to kiss his check. 

"How much longer do we have to wait until our child comes?" 

"About twenty-two more weeks." 

"I really want to see them. I really can't wait to meet them." 

"I do too. Do you think we should start thinking of names?" 

"Yes, what names did you think of?" 

"Sort of, for a girl, I thought Yuki would be a nice name. Depending on how you spell it, it can mean 'lucky,' 'snow,' or a few other things in Hoshidian language. Then for a boy Aito, meaning 'darling child,' in the Hoshidian language." 

"Those are beautiful," Xander smiled. He nestled his head into her neck. He then started to lightly kiss up and down her neck, happy that he was with her. Xander was very ecstatic that he will have a child. It was a new start for him, in a way, he was willing to start to show more affection, something he wasn't used to any more. "I love them already." 

Sakura laughed, she was happy that he was showing all of this affection towards her. "Hehehe, I am too! Have you thought of some names?" 

Xander lifted up his head, off of her neck. "I have thought of a couple. I always like the name Siegbert. It means 'victory,' or 'bright,' in the Nohrian language. As for a girl, Aelia, it means 'sun,' in the Nohrian language." 

Sakura's smile grew even bigger. "Those are really pretty," she said, turning to face her husband. Xander then pulled her onto her lap and gently kissed her lips. "How about if it's a boy, we name him Siegbert, if it's a girl we name her Yuki." She looked longingly into his eyes. They are a nice shade of brown, a caramel brown, and sometimes, in certain lighting, his eyes would turn purple. 

"Are you sure that?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well, I can't wait to meet Siegbert or Yuki." 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly want to write more about these guys. I love them a whole ton, as I have said before, they are my favorite ship. I wanted to write about how they discussed names for their child, well, this is what I came up with. Xander probably shows the most affection towards Sakura, but tries to keep it to a minimum, but that isn't possible when you have the cutest wife in the world. It's just a lot of 'I love you's' from Xander towards her.


End file.
